


love like this

by jjokkiri



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, i can guarantee it, i know these tags don't look like they belong together, seungwoo is very rich, this is NOT what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Their relationship was derived as a result of the most unconventional method of meeting and falling in love with someone. And Seungwoo will never let it go. In fact, he would like to keep Wooseok forever.Or:it takes Seungwoo a century-and-a-half to get Wooseok out of bed. But he loves him.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	love like this

Early afternoon came with the sun’s bright rays beaming through the large window of the bedroom—the thin curtains were already pulled away from the window. The bedroom door opened with a click. The click was followed by the sound of Han Seungwoo’s soft footsteps pacing across the hardwood floor until he was standing next to the foot of the bed. The quiet sound was enough to wake Wooseok from his slumber.

The brunet yawned as he stretched out underneath the thick blanket. The beam of sunlight into his eyes had his eyebrows furrowing as he squirmed and buried his face back into the thick blanket, unwilling to fully awaken and rise from the comfortable warmth of the bed.

Seungwoo’s lips curved into a fond smile.

“Good morning, love,” he greeted, playfully. Wooseok pulled the warm blanket over his head with a groan. He mumbled an incoherent echo of Seungwoo’s greeting.

“We have to have dinner with my parents today, Wooseok. You will have to get out of bed sometime today and get ready for dinner,” Seungwoo reminded him in a soft, gentle voice. The mattress dipped with Seungwoo’s weight when he took a seat at the edge of the bed next to his sleepy boyfriend. Wooseok made a sound of acknowledgement, muffled by the blanket and his sleepiness. “And while you’re fine to stay in bed until we have to leave, I would really like it if you had something to eat before dinner today as well.”

Sleepily, Wooseok made a whining sound and reached out for Seungwoo—blind grabby hands in the general direction of the taller man’s voice. With a soft chuckle, Seungwoo took his boyfriend’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled towards Wooseok onto the bed. He laid down next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist with a small smile on his lips. 

To him, it was amazing that someone like Wooseok could look so delicate and endearing in the morning.

Someone like Wooseok, who was strong and independent as a person but whenever he was with Seungwoo, he liked to be babied. It was endearing and Seungwoo never deprived him of the affection he desired. Wooseok always struggled to get out of bed in the morning and Seungwoo’s heart swelled in affection at the mere thought of Wooseok rubbing his eyes sleepily when he finally sat up in bed.

Warm affection bloomed in his chest and he knocked their foreheads together. Seungwoo closed his eyes and nuzzled the tip of his nose against Wooseok’s to wake him. At the foreign feeling, the younger man muffled a giggle and turned his head away. _It tickled._

Seungwoo chuckled. He stopped and cupped Wooseok’s cheeks with his palms.

“Please don’t make us late, love.”

There was a beat of silence before Wooseok managed a coherent sentence.

“ _Baby_ , I would never do anything to cross you,” Wooseok softly murmured.

He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s neck and pulled him closer to sleepily snuggle against him. With a fond smile on his lips, Seungwoo’s arms tightened their grip on the smaller man’s waist.

“Oh, really?”

Wooseok frowned. His tone was whiny, “What have I _ever_ done to upset you?”

Seungwoo’s lips curved into a grin. His eyes twinkled with amusement.

“Remember when you tried to kill me?” Seungwoo teased, nuzzling his face into Wooseok’s neck.

That was enough to shock the younger man out of his sleepiness.

Wooseok’s cheeks immediately flushed in embarrassment.

He quickly tried to squirm out of the older man’s arms.

With a laugh, Seungwoo held onto him tightly, refusing his boyfriend’s escape from his arms. Wooseok continued to struggle in his boyfriend’s grasp. And when Wooseok managed to free himself from one of Seungwoo’s arms, Seungwoo caged his smaller boyfriend in between his arms, hovering over him with an amused glimmer in his eyes. Wooseok only managed to get as far as turning away from Seungwoo.

With a frustrated huff, Wooseok relented. He gave up and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Stop talking about that!” he cried. Seungwoo laughed.

“What?” he grinned, “As if it isn’t true?”

“It was my job!” he exclaimed. Seungwoo grinned. “I was supposed to! I was hired to do it!”

“Which is why I’m asking why I can’t talk about it,” Seungwoo pressed his teasing with a wicked grin on his lips. Wooseok whined indignantly and swatted Seungwoo’s chest with an annoyed roll of his eyes. He made a point to make his tone as obnoxious as possible as he continued to tease his boyfriend, “It’s a part of our history—how we met and how we _fell in love_. It’s not like I’m lying about how you tried to kill me. It’s something that actually happened, baby. You just failed and aren’t living that kind of life anymore, love.”

“I don’t even do that anymore,” Wooseok huffed. He scrunched up his nose as he glared up at his boyfriend. The wicked grin on Seungwoo’s lips never faded. Wooseok pushed his chest. “I resigned right after _you_ happened, gosh. You’re so mean to me. I can’t believe I’m in love with someone who just bullies me all the time.”

“But isn’t it such a cute story, baby?” Seungwoo teased, “One of the top assassins in a renowned ring of crime—,” (“What was your alias again?” Seungwoo asked, pausing briefly to glance at the younger man. Wooseok rolled his eyes, “Wooshin.”) “— _Wooshin,_ seduces a rich bachelor and dates him to find out all of his deep, dark secrets to work towards an elaborate plan to kill him and steal his fortune for the person who hired him, but ends up falling in love with him and can’t pull through. And on top of that, he gets caught in the middle of his plot. It sounds like a soap opera that would keep you at the edge of your seat.”

“Stop _teasing_ me, Seungwoo!”

Seungwoo laughed and lifted Wooseok’s body from the bed. He rolled them over to lay on his back with his boyfriend on top of him. He grinned, “What? Are you saying this isn’t a meet-cute?”

“It’s _nothing_ like a meet-cute,” he answered. “It wasn’t even cute. I was hired to kill you.”

“Really? I thought it was pretty cute when you glowered at me and threatened to kill me when you first met me because I said something that you really didn’t like,” Seungwoo answered. He chuckled and tilted his head, “And then it wasn’t so cute when I realized that you were being serious.”

“You didn’t even realize that I was being serious until a year and a half after we started dating,” Wooseok retorted with a roll of his eyes. His lips were twisted into a pout.

Seungwoo laughed and teasingly poked his finger at the seam of Wooseok’s lips. The younger man feigned biting him. He quickly pulled his finger away.

“And then I confronted you about it and you panicked,” he reminded him. There was a strange fondness in the way he recalled the memories. On a list of the most unconventional ways to meet the love of your life, Wooseok swore that they were most likely to top the list. “And then you came clean about it and told me that you couldn’t do it anyway because you…” his eyes twinkled and he finished his sentence in an annoyingly sing-song tone, _“fell in love with me.”_

Wooseok smacked his chest.

“You’re the absolute worst.”

“But you love me,” he grinned.

Wooseok refused him an answer. He simply rolled his eyes and looked away. Seungwoo chuckled at his reaction, amusement dancing in his eyes. And with strong arms, he lifted Wooseok up to straddle him as he sat up, on the bed. Seungwoo rested his back against the headboard.

He pressed a soft kiss to the younger man’s forehead, “Come on, my beautiful ex-assassin, you need to get up and shower to get ready for dinner with my parents.”

* * *

Wooseok has met Seungwoo’s parents on several occasions, prior to tonight’s scheduled dinner. 

They were lovely people, just like their son, and they loved his company—they were always so kind whenever he was around. But every time that they were meant to have dinner with Seungwoo’s parents, it was nerve-wracking for Wooseok. It was an anxiety that never seemed to get better because as well as he knew the fact that Seungwoo loved him—and as much as he understood that Seungwoo’s mother adored him—they were still hiding the fact that half of their long-term relationship was the result of an assassination plot.

As if he could sense the nervousness, Seungwoo held his hand in the car with a sweet smile.

“We’re going to be fine, baby.”

Wooseok rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder and exhaled a deep breath. His lips pursed into a frown and he peered up at Seungwoo, “Sometimes, I wished we didn’t meet as we did. Everything would be a lot easier, wouldn’t it?”

Seungwoo chuckled and wrapped his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder.

He pressed a soft kiss to the younger man’s temple and smiled.

“It might be easier but we can’t change the past now,” Seungwoo told him. His voice was gentle and comforting. He squeezed Wooseok’s hand with a small smile on his lips, “And you can’t change the fact that I love you, so there isn’t a point in wishing that something in our past was different.”

“Hyung…”

“The past doesn’t matter as long as you remember that you’re a changed person and I love you, okay?” he gently ruffled Wooseok’s hair, “I might tease you all the time about it but my parents don’t need to know that the love of my life was hired to kill me once upon a time if he has no intention of doing it now.”

Wooseok made a face and looked up at Seungwoo, quietly.

He sighed and looked back down.

“I love you,” he murmured. “I really do.”

Seungwoo smiled at him.

“I know.”

* * *

Dinner with Seungwoo’s parents was pleasant as it always was. The atmosphere was warm and they did their best to make Wooseok feel at home. They always did their best whenever Wooseok was around. Seungwoo once commented on his parents’ behaviour and they shifted awkwardly in their seats (“We just wanted your boyfriend to be comfortable,” his mother said. “You always said that you were afraid that we would make your partner uncomfortable, so we’re doing our best.”)

Truthfully, anywhere he was, so long as he was with Seungwoo, it always felt comfortable—like he was at home. But the effort was appreciated. It always was.

Seungwoo’s mother was trying to force Wooseok to eat another slice of the decadent cake she had their pâtissier make because she knew Wooseok was coming to dinner—he once commented that it was delicious and she was insistent that it was a requirement for the dinner menu. Seungwoo’s mother was a resolute woman. It was impossible to change her mind. 

“Mother, father,” Seungwoo interrupted the mood at the dinner table. His parents both turned to look at him with curious eyes. His mother’s kind eyes searched her son’s expression and his father looked at him. 

“What is it?” Seungwoo’s father responded. 

“I have something to ask of you,” he said. Under the table, Seungwoo reached for Wooseok’s hand. He squeezed his hand gently. Wooseok glanced at his boyfriend curiously. 

“What is it?” _His mother._

Seungwoo took a deep breath.

“I would like your blessing,” he said, softly. Wooseok’s eyes widened as he looked at Seungwoo, his heart pounding in his chest. The older man squeezed his hand gently. “I want to marry Wooseok. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Seungwoo’s mother smiled.

* * *

(That night, when they curled up together in Seungwoo’s childhood bedroom, Wooseok cried in his fiancé’s arms and whispered a flurry of _‘I love you’_ s with his heart pounding in his chest.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡  
> this is my guilty pleasure ship and i will die with it. thank you. that is all for today.


End file.
